Shikon High
by Land-Sun
Summary: Alright well it's a high school fic. Second story. Parings are: KagInu, SangoMiroku and so on.
1. Default Chapter

_**Notes: Alright well second story here! w00t! Alright well I don't own Inuyasha and never will! Enjoy the story! **_

Chapter one: Waking up and seeing old faces

**

* * *

****Kagome's point of view**

"Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME! WAKE UP!" Shouted a loud voice in my ear. I opened my eyes. I saw my younger brother; Souta yelling for me to wake up. "Kagome! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" He said. It then almost seemed that I jumped up from bed. "WHAT! What time is it!" I said in a panic voice. "6:45…" He replied sheepishly. I glared at him. "SOUTA YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said as I really did jump out of bed to chase him. He yelped as he saw me about to pounce on him.

"MOM! KAGOME'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I heard Souta say as he was now running out of my room to Mom's room. "KAGOME! LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE!" I heard my mom reply. I then sighed. This happened every single waking day on the first day of school. I then grumbled but replied a "Sorry mom! I won't!" I then walked out of my room and over to the bathroom. I turned the copper knob and walked in. I felt the cold tiled floor hit my feet. I then closed the door and striped of my night clothes. I got into the shower and immediately turned the hot water knob. I walked in slower and felt the hot water hit my shoulders and back.

I sighed happily. It felt so good to have some warmth on my cold body. About which seemed to be an hour and a half I got out. I found a towel and wrapped it around my petite body. I then got another towel and wrapped it around my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to change. I looked through my doers and found my underwear and bra. I dropped my towel and quickly put them on.

I went into my closet and found my favorite pair of jeans and favorite shirt. The jeans were a blue dark denim color. They were hip hugger type jeans. I slipped them on, buttoned and zipped them up. The shirt well was about to my waist. Didn't show any skin which I thank god. It was a lightish yet darkish green color. The shirt showed a squirrel with a bat. It was in front of a pile of nuts. The squirrel had a bat; the shirt said "Protect your nuts." I giggled at how I found the shirt funny. I then went back to my doer to pull out a pair of socks. I sat down my bed, and put them on.

I got and went to find a pair of my shoes. I decided to wear my low top black converse. I laced them up and went to my mirror. I picked up a brush and combed out my ebony hair. After a couple of minutes I thought it was fine. I shrugged it off and went down stairs to find my Souta on the sofa watching cartoons. I raised a brow but went on to kitchen to find my mother humming a happy tune. I smiled at her. "Morning mom." "Morning Kagome." She said to me while smiling. "Want some breakfast? I mean today is your first day of being a junior in high school. You'll need your energy to get up and go…" Mom said as she seemed to start to ramble on.

I sighed and sweat dropped. "Yeah sure thanks mom." I said while smiling. She smiled back and began to cook. She was finished about half an hour later and put some food on my plate. "Thanks mom…" I said to her while looking at the food then at her. "No problem Kagome." She said while smiling. She then turned to where the living room was. "Souta! Breakfast is ready!" "Alright mom! I'll be there in a minute!" I heard him reply.

I then began to eat happily when I saw Souta come in. I glared at him; I heard him gulp and get a plate of food. He sat across the table from me. Mom sat down with her own plate of food and ate. I began to eat my food again but quicker. I then stood up and took my plate to the sink. I dumped it in and got a sponge to wash it when I heard my mom begin to talk. "Kagome that's okay. I'll wash our plates after you and Souta leave for school." She said. I sighed and nodded. I then looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 7:45. I smirked. School didn't start til 8:45. I had one more hour of free time. So I decided to head to the park which was only a five minute walk.

"Mom I'm going to go to the park, okay?" I said to her while walking out of the kitchen. "Alright Kagome just be careful!" "Don't worry mom I will!" I said to her. I then got my black backpack and had it over my shoulder. I turned the knob of the front door and walked out. I saw that the sun was up and shinning lightly. I closed my eyes and had a quiet moment of nature and her beauty til I opened them and began to walk. Within minutes I reached the park. I looked around and saw no one. I walked slowly over to a bench. I dropped my backpack on hard ground and heard it tud. I then sat down on the bench.

I reached over to my backpack to get my CD player, CD's and book. I placed my CD player on my lap. I held my CD case and flipped around to find a good CD. I found a good CD. It was Maroon 5's CD; _Song about Jane._ I opened my CD player, placed the CD in and closed it. I got my headphones and started it up while reaching for my book.

The book was titled; _The Romance of the Three Kingdoms_. For some strange reason I liked to learn about the Chinese. I then turned to my favorite song. I began to read while listening to the song. I then for some strange reason began to sing to the song softly.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else** _

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

**in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

I then heard the song end. I sighed. I loved that song. I wish something like that could happen to me but I knew it wouldn't. I then closed my book with its bookmark. I turned off my CD player and tucked it away in my backpack with my book. I hadn't noticed but my best friend of 11 years; Inuyasha was walking by and was now in front of me.

**

* * *

****Inuyasha's point of view**

I was walking by with my silver hair blowing by in the wind. I had woken up about half an hour ago but still felt tired. I sighed. I didn't like to wake up much less remembered my summer ended and I had to go back to school. I groaned. School. The thing I hated the most besides my old brother Sesshoumaru. I kept walking til my dog ears twitched. I looked to see a girl sitting on a bench. I sniffed the air. It was the smell of Sakura and rain. I knew it was Kagome. One of the only friends I had besides Sango and Miroku. While actually, Kagome really wasn't _only _a _friend _she was my _first_ friend but was now which I consider a _best friend_. I don't know I guess we've been friends for like what? Ten, eleven years or something.

My ears twitched again. I picked up a faint sound of singing. I walked over and saw Kagome singing to her favorite song; _She will be Loved_ by that band called…Maroon 5. I then just listened to Kagome's singing. She sang like an angel. I mean she _was_ to me. She was smart beautiful, witty and caring. I had noticed I had liked while more like _loved _her for about three or four years. But I'm too much of a tough guy to say so. I really don't want to ruin our friendship…Right? Well anyway I just stood there and watched her sing.

She then put away her stuff. She looked up and seemed to almost to jump out of her skin. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. I smirked. "Well I heard that singing of yours. I had to see what you were singing..." I said. She smiled. "It was my favorite song by Maroon 5." She replied as she got up with her backpack. She then walked off. I followed her. "So Kag how was your summer?" I asked her. "It was alright. I spent it over in Kyoto with my grandparents. It was pretty fun." She said. "Feh, I don't like that old hag of a grandma. Your grandpa is alright…But he drinks too much." I said to her.

She seemed to glare at me. I then heard a faint sigh. "Yeah well he didn't drink that much this time. Which in fact I thank Kami-sama for." She said. I smiled. We kept walking to school. I looked at my watch; it read 8:15. "Kag, we have like half an hour before school. Do you really want to be that early?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah I mean it really doesn't matter." She said. I fehed her and kept going.

We got to school and waited to which seem to me like hours but was only minutes. I then spotted Sango and Miroku. The came walking up to us. "Yo, Inu! How are you man?" I heard Miroku ask. I smirked. "Miroku my fine perverted man I'm fine." I said. I saw him grin sheepishly. I smirked even more. We talked for a while and noticed he was wearing his pair of black baggy jeans with many wholes in my words. He had on his pair of black and white vans. He wore his ever so stupid shirt that read: "Kiss me. I'm a monk" The text was in white writing; the shirt was a dark purple.

I also noticed Sango wearing her black cargos which reached her ankles. It had chains on it. She wore her pink and black vans. She had her brunette hair in a high ponytail. She wore a pink shirt that read; "Just because I wear pink doesn't mean I crazy…Ooo a bunny!" The writing was in black. I sighed. _Boy I hope this day doesn't go wrong. I mean I really, really, REALLY hope I don't see Ki-…_ I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud annoying, yet calm voice.

"INU-BABY! COME TO KIKYO!"

**_Wow first cliffhanger! I never did that! WOW!_**


	2. Meeting a witchWait she's a

**_Alright second chapter! w00t! Enjoy! -_**

**

* * *

****Meeting a witch…Wait she's a bitch**

**Inuyasha's point of view**

I groaned. I knew who it was. I could smell all that cheap perfume a mile away. Everyone looked and glared at her. Kikyo. The vile scum here. She was a grade A whore and bitch here. Wearing all her mini skirts that show her really skinny thighs that no one wants to see. Her tank tops that show too much of her chest. Her high heels with I think are way too high to wear. Thing is, she looked a lot like Kagome. Both had ebony hair, peach skin well Kag had that Kikyo had pale skin. Kagome had full light chocolate brown eyes; Kikyo had cold, dark ones.

She smiled, but I thought it was really badly. Even if she had nice teeth I hated her smile. It was odd, cold and ugly to me. She ran over to me, I saw her sway right to left with her ebony hair in a low pony tail flow. She clung on to me. "Hey Inu-baby!" She said puckering her light pinkish lips. I looked at her with anger.

"Man Kikyo get the hell of me!" I said to her while trying to pry her off me. She held even tighter to me and pouted. "Inu lets ditch the losers and have some fun of own?" She said with a smirk. I glared at her. "My friends aren't losers you whore!" I said to her final getting her off me. She glared at me. "I am not a whore!" She said. I heard Sango snort. "Yeah and pigs fly." She said. Miroku snickered while Kagome giggled.

I saw Kikyo glared at them. "Shut up freaks!" She said while walking up to Sango. Sango glared at her. "Freak eh? Better then what you are whore." She said. I grinned at her. Sango was always the tough one. I thought of her like a sister of some kind.

**

* * *

****Sango's Point of View**

I glared at the evil whore, Kikyo. I hated her so much. "Freak eh? Better then what you are whore." I said to her while smirking a little. She seemed to get mad now. I saw her step up to me. I saw her raise her had above her head. I knew she was going to slap me. Right when her puny hand reached my cheek; I grabbed her wrist. She seemed shocked. I smirked. I twisted her wrist and heard her hiss in pain.

"Y-You bitch!" I heard her hiss out while holding her wrist. I grinned. "Run, run, run…Before I hurt you more." I said to her. She actually seemed to get a brain this time and ran off before glaring at me. I heard Inuyasha snort with Kagome and Miroku snickering.

"Kikyo zlitch, Sango one!" I heard Kagome roared in praise. I smiled at her. She really was a sweet gal but had a temper on her. Miroku nodded. "I agree with my young friend here!" He said as he put his arm around Kagome's neck. She giggled.

"Alright well time to head in I guess…" I heard Inuyasha say. We all blinked and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Inuyasha, my good friend…Are you sick or something?" I heard Miroku say. Big mistake. Inuyasha glared at him. "NO YOU PERV!" He said while he was about to smack him. Kagome ran in front of Inuyasha trying to calm him down. I got in front of Miroku and talked to him.

We then all heard the bell ring. We all groaned we only had a little bit of time to get to our lockers. We all rushed into the building crashing into students. I got there in time to my locker. It took me a couple of minutes to find my new locker but oh well, important thing is I have to get to class on time! I did the combination and quickly opened the locker. Got my binder and such and rushed to Math with Inuyasha and Miroku. I didn't have Kagome in that many classes because she was in enriched or Pre AP classes.

**

* * *

****Miroku's Point of View**

I saw Sango rushed in. She sat beside Inuyasha and me. I was so happy that she sat closer to me. I then saw the teacher; Mr. Shoji walk in. "Good morning class! I'm your math teacher Mr. Shoji!" We heard him say. It was somewhat fun to have a spirited teacher once in a while. We then had to do some reviews so are brains can "exercise". I almost heard the whole class groan. I knew this day was going to be very, very, very long.

**_

* * *

_****_Wow I guess another cliffhanger, eh? Well hope you liked this chapter! Ja ne! -_**


End file.
